This invention relates to a method and apparatus for loading tubular objects, such as pipes, to facilitate their transport, stocking and distribution.
It is known to stack pipes on top of one another such that their axes are all situated in vertical planes with the lower bed of pipes resting on beams or other supports. The whole stack is rendered rigid by interposing cotter keys or spacers between successive beds in order to prevent the pipes which are in contact from rolling on each other, and by banding the supprots and the pipes with straps.
This type of stacking is not always satisfactory, however, since it is necessary to wedge protective boards between the banding straps and the pipes. These boards are arranged horizontally on top of the last bed of pipes, and laterally along each end stack of pipes, and they are generally made of wood. This material is sensitive to hygrometric variations and it often happens that, following a drying and therefore a shrinkage of the wood, the straps become distended. The load is then likely to be subjected to dangerous movement during transport which can damage the pipes.
In addition, although an assembly of pipes laid one on top of the other is in principle stable since they are in contact with each other along upper and lower generatrices, the slightest horizontal pressure, such as that due to the unevenness of the ground, causes the pipes to fall during unstacking after the straps are cut. Such a fall is dangerous for the personnel assigned to the handling operation and causes breakage.